


Bond of Lovers

by Gravytrain101



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caring Steve, Danny worried, M/M, Steve Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Steve was injured and is recovering in the hospital. He wakes up to a distressed Danny and calms him.





	Bond of Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This story sounded better in my head but I just had to write it to get it out. Anyway, let me know what you think!

Steve’s POV:  
I groaned as I opened my eyes. What the hell happened? Why am I in the hospital? Where’s Danny? Where’s Chin? Where’s Kono? I need some answers. 

I jumped when I felt like someone’s breath on my hand. I slowly looked down and smiled when I found Danny sleeping soundly. 

I started to run my fingers through his dark blonde hair waiting for him to wake. 

“Steve!” he gasped, “Are you okay? Are you in pain? Should I get the doctor? Rate your pain from 1 to 10. I’m going to go get the doctor.”

“Danny,” I softly said as I grabbed his wrist before he bolted, “I’m okay.”

I gave him a small smile to reassure him before noticing the tears in his eyes, “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Should I get a doctor?”

“No,” he responded as the tears began to fall freely, “I almost lost you!”

“What,” I asked as he fell back into the chair, “What do you mean lost me? I’m right here Danny!”

“No, not like that,” he explained through the sobs, “You flatlined on the table Steve! Flatlined! If you would’ve died I don’t know what I’d do! Promise me you will never do anything that stupid to me ever again! I cannot handle that!”

“Hey, hey, hey,” I whispered, “I’m sorry I scared you so much and I will try my best to never do that again. Okay? Now come here.”

“What,” he asked. 

“Come lay with me,” I explained as I pulled him towards me, “We both need proper sleep.”

“No,” he said, “I’m going to hurt you if I lay with you.”

“You could never hurt me Danny, now please come lay down,” I asked once again. 

He finally gave in and laid down with his head on my chest as I rubbed his back. 

“I love you, you big idiot,” he whispered. 

“I love you too Danny,” I said back as I kissed his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's a sappy, stupid, short story but I just had to get it out of my head. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
